This invention relates to novel step growth crosslinkable oligomer compositions and articles prepared therefrom.
Polymers have been widely investigated in the coatings industry for a number of applications, such as adhesives, sealants, clear coats, powder coats, and low adhesion backings. With appropriate choice of polymer backbone, they can be applied to a wide variety of surfaces. For example, acrylates typically have good adhesion to polar surfaces, and exhibit useful mechanical properties and good weatherability over a wide range of temperatures. Processability and final properties of polymers can often simultaneously be enhanced by a post-processing reaction, such as crosslinking. As a result, this has been an area of much interest and research.
High molecular weight polymers (Mn greater than 100 kg/mol) can be coated through the use of solvent. These materials can subsequently be crosslinked through the addition of polyfunctional crosslinking agents that react with functionalities in the polymer, as described in Japanese Kokoku No. 58[1983]-046236. Alternatively, the use of an additional crosslinker can be avoided through the incorporation of suitable complementary functionalities within the polymer for latent crosslinking reactions. This approach has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,541, using N-vinyl lactam and glycidyl monomers. Similar pendant functional group-containing polymers are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,229, 5,122,567, and 5,274,063. These methods typically require the use of solvent for coating. Hot-melt coating offers advantages over these techniques both in terms of economics and environmental impact.
While these patents describe applications in the area of pressure sensitive adhesives, similar strategies have been used in a number of other applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,846 describes a radiation curable release coating, or low adhesion backing, incorporating acrylate functionality on polydimethylsiloxane polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,301 describes a radiation curable coating suitable as an ink receptor, including a polyfunctional acrylic oligomer of low molecular weight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,852 describes a radiation-curable coating for optical glass fiber. In each case, these methods rely on subsequent treatment with radiation in order to effect crosslinking. In general, the effectiveness of the crosslinking is affected by the thickness of the coating. Thermal cures can thus offer advantages over crosslinking from non-thermal energy sources. However, thermal curing requires that the crosslinking be performed subsequent to coating, particularly when hot-melt coating is the method of choice.
Polymers can be applied as coatings using other methods, through appropriate choice of physical properties, such as the glass transition temperature Tg. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,866, powders of moderate Tg (xcx9c40xc2x0 C.) can be applied to a surface through electrostatic coating, and subsequently cured to form a uniform layer. This process is similar to hot-melt processing, in that no solvent or plasticizer is required, and is thus advantageous for economic and environmental reasons.
Alternative polymer backbones may also be of interest. In addition to the siloxane-containing materials described previously, fluorocarbon polymers are of interest due to their unique surface energy characteristics and chemical resistance, as well as their oleophobic and hydrophobic character. Polymer fluorocarbons are of great commercial interest in the area of stain and water repellency. Alternatively, polymers with great temperature resistance, such as polyaromatic compounds or cyclic olefin compounds, such as norbornenes, can be useful in specific applications. In general, these materials suffer from poor processing characteristics, such as very high viscosity at high molecular weight or poor solubility in common solvents. There is thus an opportunity for increased use of these materials if these processing limitations can be overcome.
In some cases, enhanced processability can be afforded by branched systems. Branched molecules can act to increase viscosity, through the presence of long-chain branches, or reduce viscosity, through a very high degree of short chain branching. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,249, the presence of branching is also known to enhance wear and chemical resistance in clear coats. Functional branched reactive polymers are thus useful in creating materials with enhanced mechanical and processing properties.
In certain situations, it can also be advantageous to have a mechanism of altering the properties of a coating or article during manufacture. This change in properties can be addressed through the use of a dual-cure system, permitting an initial network to be formed on the basis of one coreactive pair of functionalities. The crosslink density can subsequently be enhanced through reaction of a second pair of functionalities, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,804,657 and 5,907,024. This control of crosslink density is of much interest in the current art.
The current invention describes reactive, melt-processable materials that can be cured by a variety of step-growth mechanisms to yield uniform coatings. The component molecules and extent of reaction, or crosslink density, can be varied in order to provide specific properties for a range of applications, as described previously. The molecular weight of these materials is such that they can easily be processed, giving economic and environmental advantages. The materials can subsequently be cured through application of heat to yield improved final mechanical properties, without the thickness and exposure limitations imposed by radiation curing. Thus, these materials represent a significant advance of the current art.
In one aspect this invention provides a step growth curable oligomer composition comprising
a) a first component oligomer, having a carbonxe2x80x94carbon backbone, comprising a plurality of polymerized monomer units comprising pendant reactive nucleophilic or electrophilic functional groups;
b) a second polyfunctional component co-reactive with said first component oligomer selected from
1) a second oligomer, having a carbonxe2x80x94carbon backbone, comprising a plurality of polymerized monomer units comprising co-reactive functional groups; and
2) a dendritic polymer;
wherein at least one of a) and b) has a functionality of greater than 2 and
wherein the composition is melt-processible at temperatures of 100xc2x0 C. or less.
Briefly, the present invention provides novel compositions prepared from a first oligomer containing reactive functional groups capable of reaction at effective rates (at normal processing temperatures) with a co-reactive second component possessing functionality that is complementary to that of the first oligomer. By complementary is meant that if the oligomer""s reactive functional groups are electrophilic in nature, the second component should possess co-reactive nucleophilic groups. The converse is also useful; when the oligomer contains reactive nucleophilic groups then the second component contains co-reactive electrophilic groups. In addition, reactions involving oligomeric reactants of the instant invention are controlled and precise in that they result in oligomerxe2x80x94oligomer coupling reactions only by reaction between the reactive and co-reactive functional groups.
In another aspect this invention provides a process of preparing a novel composition which comprises the steps of providing the novel oligomer composition of this invention, preferably further comprising an effective amount of a step-growth catalyst, and subjecting said composition to sufficient thermal energy to crosslink the first oligomer and second component by forming covalent bonds between the reactive and co-reactive functional groups by a step growth process.
In another aspect this invention provides a reactive composition that crosslinks and produces no or minimal by-products on reaction, and that achieves crosslink density by step-growth addition process. This invention has several advantages. The composition is low in viscosity, readily melt processible and coatable, and has minimal residuals content such as solvents, monomers, plasticizers and/or viscosity modifiers. The compositions can be rapidly and reliably prepared without requiring specialized equipment and without generating concerns about potentially toxic or irritating unreacted low molecular weight monomeric species or reaction products.
The compositions may be used as: coatings, including hard surface coatings, clear coatings, powder coatings and pattern coatings; as adhesives, including pressure sensitive adhesives and hot melt adhesives; as sealants; as optical coatings; as blown microfibers (BMF); as high refractive index optical materials; as barrier films; in microreplication; as low adhesion backsizes (LABs), and as release coatings.
The ability to vary the crosslink density permits the modification of properties suitable for the various applications described previously. The novel compositions of the present invention cure by means of reactive and co-reactive functional groups to form crosslinked compositions possessing tailorable properties such as shear, peel, release, strength, hardness, elasticity, and toughness, for example, through selection of the particular constituents, and by control of the crosslink density. While the requirements for adhesives and hard coats, for example, are very different, the structure of the material and density of linkages can be altered while still maintaining the same method of forming crosslinked compositions. The maximum crosslink density is predetermined by the percentage of functional groups incorporated into the crosslinkable composition. It may also be desirable to partially convert or cure a system for improved processing, while using a subsequent curing stage to obtain final properties. Such a curing process may be a two-stage process, wherein the same mechanism is used in both steps, or a dual-cure process, wherein two independent mechanisms are used to obtain the final crosslink density and properties.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cresidualxe2x80x9d means solvents, monomers, plasticizers and/or viscosity modifiers. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmelt processiblexe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cprocessiblexe2x80x9d is used to refer to oligomer compositions that possess or achieve a suitable low viscosity for coating or extrusion at temperatures less than or equal to 100xc2x0 C., using conventional extrusion or coating equipment without the need for addition of solvents, monomers, plasticizers and/or viscosity modifiers and without the need for extraordinary pressures. The present invention provides compositions having less than 2 weight percent residuals.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstep-growth processxe2x80x9d means reaction to form a covalent bond between organic functional groups possessing a complementary reactivity relationship, i.e., electrophile-nucleophile. The process may occur by functional group rearrangement in the case of step-growth addition or by the elimination of a small molecule such as water or an alcohol in the case of step-growth condensation.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccrosslinkingxe2x80x9d means the formation of a polymeric network of infinite molecular weight and occurs in polymerizations with monomer reactants having functionalities greater than two. Additional information may be found in G. Odian, Principles of Polymerization, 3rd edition, 1991, John Wiley and Sons: New York, p. 108. A crosslink is formed between the reactive and co-reactive functional groups by a step growth process.
Advantageously, the present invention provides crosslinkable compositions that are readily processed without appreciable residual content such as solvents, monomers, plasticizers and/or viscosity modifiers. Curable systems containing residual content can give rise to a significant increase in density when transformed from the uncured to the cured state causing a net shrinkage in volume. As is well known, shrinkage can cause a general loss of adhesion in many instances as well as significant movement and unpredictable registration in precise bonding operations such as those required in microcircuit applications. Shrinkage can also create residual stress in coatings, which can subsequently lead to mechanical failure.
The composition of the present invention minimizes shrinkage due to solvent evaporation and/or monomer polymerization. The low shrinkage compositions of this invention are particularly useful in dental, molding applications or in any applications where accurate molding and/or registration is required. The present invention provides a new class of reactive oligomers that may be formulated as 100% solids, cured by thermal means and that exhibit properties that meet or exceed those of solvent-borne or syrup polymers. The present invention provides compositions that exhibit less than 2% shrinkage, and preferably less than 1%.
Further, the purity of the materials and clean environment for processing are also important to produce high performance materials. Polymers used for coatings and adhesives are often desirably delivered without significant amounts of volatile materials (such as monomeric species) to eliminate any contamination. However, the problems of residual volatile materials constitute a much more formidable challenge especially when acceptable limits of migratable, volatile impurities are on the order of a few parts per million. Industries such as medical and food packaging require materials of high purity and lower cost. The composition of the present invention avoids problems due to species contamination, having a residuals content of less than 2 weight percent, preferably less than 1 weight percent.
The present invention provides crosslinkable compositions useful in the preparation of adhesives, coatings, blown microfibers, foams, high refractive index optical materials, low adhesion backsizes, release coatings and sealants. The compositions are prepared from oligomers having pendent reactive functional groups and are formed from ethylenically unsaturated monomers. The compositions comprise a step growth curable oligomer composition comprising:
a) a first component oligomer, having a carbonxe2x80x94carbon backbone, comprising a plurality of polymerized monomer units comprising pendant reactive nucleophilic or electrophilic functional groups;
b) a second polyfunctional component co-reactive with said first component oligomer selected from
1) a second oligomer, having a carbonxe2x80x94carbon backbone, comprising a plurality of polymerized monomer units comprising pendant functional groups co-reactive with said pendant reactive nucleophilic or electrophilic functional groups of said first component oligomer; and
2) a dendritic polymer comprising pendant functional groups co-reactive with said pendant reactive nucleophilic or electrophilic functional groups of said first component oligomer;
wherein at least one of a) and b) has a functionality of greater than 2 and
wherein the composition is melt-processible at temperatures of 100xc2x0 C. or less; and
c) optionally a step growth catalyst.
The composition comprises, per 100 parts by weight of a first component, a sufficient amount of said second component to provide greater than two crosslinks per first component oligomer chain.
This invention also provides a crosslinkable oligomer composition comprising the oligomer composition and a step-growth catalyst.
The first oligomer, as well as the second oligomer (if present) comprises:
(1) from 0.01 to 99.99 parts by weight of polymerized monomer units derived from acrylic acid esters of non-tertiary alkyl alcohols containing 1-30 carbon atoms;
(2) from 99.99 to 0.01 parts by weight of a polymerized monomer units derived from an ethylenically-unsaturated monomer possessing co-reactive functional groups; (i.e. xe2x80x9cfunctional monomersxe2x80x9d);
In one embodiment the first oligomer comprises:
(1) from 75.00 to 99.99 parts by weight of polymerized monomer units derived from acrylic acid esters of non-tertiary alkyl alcohols containing 1-14 carbon atoms;
(2) from 0.01 to 5.00 parts by weight of a polymerized monomer units derived from an ethylenically-unsaturated monomer possessing co-reactive functional groups; (i.e.xe2x80x9cfunctional monomersxe2x80x9d);
(3) from 0 to 10 parts by weight of at least one polar monomer; (xe2x80x9cpolar monomersxe2x80x9d) and
(4) from 0 to 10 parts by weight of other monomers (described below).
In another embodiment, essentially each repeat unit of the first oligomer may have a pendant reactive functional group, for example, poly(vinyl dimethyl azlactone).
The second component of the oligomer composition (b) may be a second oligomer or dendritic polymer having co-reactive functional groups. Where a second component oligomer is used, the oligomer may be prepared in situ provided that, prior to crosslinking, the residual content is less than 2 wt. %, or the second component oligomer may be separately prepared and added to the oligomer mixture. The crosslinked composition of the invention results from a step growth process by reaction of the reactive and co-reactive functional groups. The first oligomer component and the second component may be the same component provided that the oligomer contains both reactive and co-reactive pendant functional groups. Preferably, the first component oligomer and second component are not the same component.
Monomers that are useful and that comprise the major portion of the first and second oligomers are predominantly alkyl acrylate esters. Alkyl acrylate ester monomers useful in the invention include straight-chain, cyclic, and branched-chain isomers of alkyl esters containing C1-C30 alkyl groups. Due to Tg and sidechain crystallinity considerations, preferred alkyl acrylate esters are those having from C5-C12 alkyl groups, although use of C1-C4 and C13-C14 alkyl groups are also useful if the combinations provide a molecule averaged number of carbon atoms between C5 and C12. However, for many applications, such as low adhesion backsizes (LABs) or release coating, higher, i.e. C12-C30 alkyl groups may be preferred. Useful specific examples of alkyl acrylate esters include: methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, n-propyl acrylate, 2-butyl acrylate, iso-amyl acrylate, n-hexyl acrylate, n-heptyl acrylate, isobornyl acrylate, n-octyl acrylate, iso-octyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, iso-nonyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, undecyl acrylate, dodecyl acrylate, tridecyl acrylate, and tetradecyl acrylate.
Useful functional monomers include those unsaturated aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, and aromatic compounds having up to about 36 carbon atoms that include a functional group capable of further reaction, such as a hydroxyl, amino, azlactone, oxazolinyl, 3-oxobutanoyl (i.e., acetoacetyl), carboxyl, isocyanato, epoxy, aziridinyl, acyl halide, vinyloxy, or cyclic anhydride group.
Preferred functional monomers have the general formula 
wherein R1 is hydrogen, a C1 to C4 alkyl group, or a phenyl group, preferably hydrogen or a methyl group; R2 is a single bond or a divalent linking group that joins an ethylenically unsaturated group to functional group A and preferably contains up to 34, preferably up to 18, more preferably up to 10, carbon and, optionally, oxygen and nitrogen atoms and, when R2 is not a single bond, is preferably selected from 
in which R3 is an alkylene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a 5- or 6-membered cycloalkylene group having 5 to 10 carbon atoms, or an alkylene-oxyalkylene in which each alkylene includes 1 to 6 carbon atoms or is a divalent aromatic group having 6 to 16 carbon atoms; and A is a functional group, capable of reaction with a co-reactive functional group (which is part of an unsaturated monomer) to form a covalent bond, preferably selected from the class consisting of hydroxyl, amino (especially secondary amino), carboxyl, isocyanato, aziridinyl, epoxy, acyl halide, vinyloxy, azlactone, oxazolinyl, acetoacetyl, and cyclic anhydride groups.
Representative hydroxyl group-substituted functional monomers include the hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates and hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylamides such as 2-hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropylmethyl (meth)acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylamide, 4-hydroxycyclohexyl (meth)acrylate, 3-acryloyloxyphenol, 2-(4-acryloyloxyphenyl)-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (also called bisphenol A monoacrylate), 2-propyn-1-ol, and 3-butyn-1-ol.
Representative amino group-substituted functional monomers include 2-methyl aminoethyl methacrylate, 3-aminopropyl methacrylate, 4-aminocyclohexyl methacrylate, N-(3-aminophenyl)acrylamide, 4-aminostyrene, N-acryloylethylenediamine, and 4-aminophenyl-4-acrylamidophenylsulfone.
Representative azlactone group-substituted functional monomers include 2-ethenyl-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-ethenyl-4-methyl-1,3-oxazolin 5-one; 2 isopropenyl 1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-isopropenyl-4-methyl-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-ethenyl-4,4-dimethyl-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-isopropenyl-4,4-dimethyl-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-ethenyl-4-methyl-4-ethyl-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-isopropenyl-3-oxa-1-aza[4.5]spirodec-1-ene-4-one; 2-ethenyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-1,3-oxazin-6-one; 2-ethenyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1,3-oxazepin-7-one; 2-isopropenyl-5,6-dihydro-5,5-di(2-methylphenyl)-4H-1,3-oxazin-6-one; 2-acryloyloxy-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-(2-acryloyloxy)ethyl-4,4-dimethyl-1,3-oxazolin-5-one; 2-ethenyl-4,5-dihydro-6H-1,3-oxazin-6-one, and 2-ethenyl-4,5-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-6H-1,3-oxazin-6-one.
Representative oxazolinyl group-substituted functional monomers include 2-vinyl-2-oxazoline, 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline, 2-(5-hexenyl)-2-oxazoline, 2-acryloxy-2-oxazoline, 2-(4-acryloxyphenyl)-2-oxazoline, and 2-methacryloxy-2-oxazoline.
Representative acetoacetyl group-substituted functional monomers include 2-(acetoacetoxy)ethyl (meth)acrylate, styryl acetoacetate, isopropenyl acetoacetate, and hex-5-enyl acetoacetate.
Representative carboxyl group-substituted functional monomers include (meth)acrylic acid, 3-(meth)acryloyloxy-propionic acid, 4-(meth)acryloyloxy-butyric acid, 2-(meth)acryloyloxy-benzoic acid, 3-(meth)acryloyloxy-5-methyl benzoic acid, 4-(meth)acryloyloxymethyl-benzoic acid, phthalic acid mono-[2-(meth)acryloyloxy-ethyl]ester, 2-butynoic acid, and 4-pentynoic acid.
Representative isocyanate group-substituted functional monomers include 2-isocyanatoethyl (meth)acrylate, 3-isocyanatopropyl (meth)acrylate, 4-isocyanatocyclohexyl (meth)acrylate, 4-isocyanatostyrene, 2-methyl-2-propenoyl isocyanate, 4-(2-acryloyloxyethoxycarbonylamino)phenylisocyanate, allyl 2-isocyanatoethylether, and 3-isocyanato-1-propene.
Representative epoxy group-substituted functional monomers include glycidyl (meth)acrylate, thioglycidyl (meth)acrylate, 3-(2,3-epoxypropxy)phenyl (meth)acrylate, 2-[4-(2,3-epoxypropoxy)phenyl]-2-(4-acryloyloxy-phenyl)propane, 4-(2,3-epoxypropoxy)cyclohexyl (meth)acrylate, 2,3-epoxycyclohexyl (meth)acrylate, and 3,4-epoxycyclohexyl (meth)acrylate.
Representative aziridinyl group-substituted functional monomers include N-(meth)acryloylaziridine, 2-(1-aziridinyl)ethyl (meth)acrylate, 4-(1-aziridinyl)butyl (meth)acrylate, 2-[2-(1-aziridinyl)ethoxy]ethyl (meth)acrylate, 2-[2-(1-aziridinyl)ethoxycarbonylamino]ethyl (meth)acrylate, 12-[2-(2,2,3,3-tetramethyl-1-aziridinyl)ethoxycarbonylamino]dodecyl (meth)acrylate, and 1-(2-propenyl)aziridine.
Representative acyl halide group-substituted functional monomers include (meth)acryloyl chloride, xcex1-chloroacryloyl chloride, acryloyloxyacetyl chloride, 5-hexenoyl chloride, 2-(acryloyloxy)propionyl chloride, 3-(acryloylthioxy)propionoyl chloride, and 3-(N-acryloyl-N-methylamino)propionoyl chloride.
Representative vinyloxy group-substituted functional monomers include 2-(ethenyloxy)ethyl (meth)acrylate, 3-(ethynyloxy)-1-propene, 4-(ethynyloxy)-1-butene, and 4-(ethenyloxy)butyl-2-acrylamido-2,2-dimethylacetate.
Representative anhydride group-substituted functional monomers include maleic anhydride, acrylic anhydride, itaconic anhydride, 3-acryloyloxyphthalic anhydride, and 2-methacryloxycyclohexanedicarboxylic acid anhydride.
It will be understood in the context of the above description of the first and second oligomers, that the ethylenically-unsaturated monomer possessing a reactive functional group (xe2x80x9creactive monomerxe2x80x9d) is chosen such that the first and second components are mutually co-reactive so that the first oligomer has a pendant functional group that is co-reactive with the pendant functional group of the second component. The reactive and co-reactive functional groups form a crosslink between the first and second components by forming a linking group between the electrophilic and nucleophilic functional group pairs, and may include reactions commonly referred to as displacement, condensation and addition reactions, rather than polymerization of ethylenically-unsaturated groups.
While it is within the scope of the invention to employ nucleophile-electrophile combinations that react by displacement of some leaving group and creation of a by-product molecule, the removal of by-products may require an additional processing step. It is preferred that the nucleophile-electrophile combinations react by an addition reaction in which no by-product molecules are created, and the exemplified reaction partners react by this preferred mode. Exemplary combinations include hydroxyl or amino functional groups reacting with azlactone-, isocyanate-, and anhydride-functional groups and carboxyl groups reacting with isocyanate- and oxazoline-functional groups.
To aid in the understanding of this interaction between reactive first and co-reactive second functional groups, Table 1 summarizes some possible combinations of functional groups, using carboxyl and hydroxyl groups as representative examples. Those skilled in the art will readily recognize how other previously described functional groups also can be used to form covalent linking groups.
In Table I, each R12 is independently hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a phenyl group. R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen or an alkyl group containing from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although R13 and R14 preferably are not both alkyl groups.
Representative examples of free-radically polymerizable polar monomers having at least one ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable group which are copolymerizable with acrylate and functional monomers include strongly polar copolymerizable monomers including but not limited to those selected from the group consisting of substituted (meth)acrylamides, N-vinyl pyrrolidone, N-vinyl caprolactam, acrylonitrile, tetrahydrofurfuryl acrylate, acrylamides, and mixtures thereof, and the like.
The selection of the xe2x80x9cother monomersxe2x80x9d useful in preparing the functional oligomer(s) (of the first and second components) is such that the ultimate crosslinked material has properties suitable for its application. For example, a pressure sensitive adhesive must have sufficient conformability, tack, and adhesion to form a bond to a substrate at room temperature. One measure of a material""s suitability for a particular application is the material""s glass transition temperature (Tg). While in principle a psa copolymer should have a Tg of xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. (258xc2x0 K) or lower in order to have effective adhesion at room temperature, a hard coat requires a Tg significantly greater than its use temperature. A useful predictor of interpolymer Tg for specific combinations of various monomers can be computed by application of Equation (1) (obtained from W. R. Sorenson and T. W. Campbell""s text entitled xe2x80x9cPreparative Methods of Polymer Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Interscience: New York (1968), p. 209).                               1                      T            g                          =                              ∑                          n              =              1                        1                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                                    W              i                                                      T                g                            ⁢              i                                                          (                  Equation          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          1                )            
wherein
Tg Glass transition temperature in degrees Kelvin for the interpolymer
Tgi=Glass transition temperature in degrees Kelvin for the homopolymer of the ith monomer
W1=Weight fraction of the ith monomer
Specific values for Tg""s of appropriate homopolymers can be obtained from P. Peyser""s chapter in xe2x80x9cPolymer Handbookxe2x80x9d, 3rd edition, edited by J. Brandrup and E. H. Immergut, Wiley: New York (1989), pp. VI-209 through VI-277.
Useful xe2x80x9cother monomersxe2x80x9d include vinyl monomers such as vinyl acetate, styrenes, and alkyl vinyl ethers; and alkyl methacrylates. Useful xe2x80x9cother monomersxe2x80x9d may also include various polyunsaturated monomers, including addition products or copolymers or oligomers comprising two different functional monomers (as defined previously) such that the product/copolymer/oligomer exhibits the functionality of both of the constituent starting materials/monomers. Examples of useful polyfunctional compounds include allyl, propargyl and crotyl (meth)acrylates; ethylene di(meth)acylate; 1,6-hexanediol diacrylate (HDDA), trimethylol propane triacrylate; pentaerythritol triacrylate; allyl-2-acrylamido-2,2-dimethyl acetate and the like. Use of minor amounts (e.g. 1 weight percent or less) of such polyunsaturated monomers is useful in controlling the modulus of the resulting polymer, and reducing the viscosity by creating a highly branched polymer.
The first oligomer (and second, if present) may comprise free-radically polymerizable monomer units derived from monomers having pendent fluorinated groups. Such xe2x80x9cfluorinated monomersxe2x80x9d are used in amounts sufficient to impart the desired degree of low surface energy and/or release properties to the resulting crosslinked composition, and are of the formula: 
wherein
R4 is hydrogen, halogen, or straight chain or branched chain alkyl containing 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
each R5 is independently hydrogen or straight chain or branched chain alkyl containing 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
each Q is a covalent bond or an organic linking group, such as an alkyleneoxycarbonyl group, or a sulfonamidoalkylene group;
Rf is a fully or partially fluorinated fluoroaliphatic group, such as xe2x80x94(CF2)3CF3. Such fluorinated monomers are described, for example, in Applicant""s co-pending applicantion U.S. Ser. No. 09/657,742, filed Sep. 8, 2000.
Useful dendritic polymers (as the second component) have an average functionality (average number of functional groups per molecule) of greater than two and preferably greater than 3. The functional groups are chosen to be co-reactive with the pendant functional groups on the first oligomer, and may be nucleophilic or electrophilic. Useful functional groups include those described for the first oligomer and include, but are not limited to hydroxyl, amino (especially secondary amino), carboxyl, isocyanato, aziridinyl, epoxy, acyl halide, vinyloxy, azlactone, oxazolinyl, acetoacetone, and cyclic anhydride groups. Useful dendritic polymers have the general formula Rxe2x80x94(Z)n where Z is a functional group, n is greater than 1 and R is an organic radical having a valency of n. Preferably R is an alkyl radical of valency n which may be linear or branched. Most preferred functional groups for dendritic polymers are those having hydroxyl, isocyanato, aziridinyl and azlactone functional groups.
Dendritic polymers are preferred and include any of the known dendritic architectures including dendrimers, regular dendrons, dendrigrafts, and hyperbranched polymers. Dendritic polymers are polymers with densely branched structures having a large number of end reactive groups. A dendritic polymer includes several layers or generations of repeating units which all contain one or more branch points. Dendritic polymers, including dendrimers and hyperbranched polymers, can be prepared by condensation, addition, or ionic reactions of monomeric units having at least two different types of reactive groups.
Dendritic polymers are comprised of a plurality of dendrons that emanate from a common core, which core usually comprises a group of atoms. Dendritic polymers generally consist of peripheral surface groups, interior branch junctures having branching functionalities greater than or equal to two, and divalent connectors that covalently connect neighboring branching junctures.
Dendrimers can be prepared by convergent or divergent synthesis. Divergent synthesis of dendrimers involves a molecular growth process which occurs through a consecutive series of geometrically progressive step-wise additions of branches upon branches in a radially outward molecular direction to produce an ordered arrangement of layered branch generations, in which each macromolecule includes a core generation, one or more layers of internal generations, and an outer layer of surface generations, wherein each of the generations includes a single branch juncture. The generations can be the same or different in chemical structure and branching functionality. The surface branch generations may contain either chemically reactive or passive functional groups.
Chemically reactive surface groups can be used for further extension of dendritic growth or for modification of dendritic molecular surfaces. The chemically passive groups may be used to physically modify dendritic surfaces, such as to adjust the ratio of hydrophobic to hydrophilic terminals. Convergent synthesis of dendrimers involves a growth process which begins from what will become the surface of the dendrimers and progresses radially in a molecular direction toward a focal point or core.
Dendrons and dendrimers may be ideal or non-ideal, i.e., imperfect or defective. Imperfections are normally a consequence of either incomplete chemical reactions or unavoidable competing side reactions.
Hyperbranched polymers can be prepared by one-pot polymerization reaction of a single type of monomer having a single reactive group of a first type (B) and a plurality (y) of reactive groups of a second type (A), i.e., a Bxe2x80x94Ay type monomer, which is initiated by a core having a plurality (x) of the A type reactive groups, wherein A groups can react with B groups but not other A groups, and B groups cannot react with other B groups. The one-pot synthesis method for hyperbranched polymers is simpler and less expensive than the divergent and convergent synthesis methods for dendrimers. However, the one-pot synthesis method lacks reaction control, which leads to more polydisperse products with larger deviations from the ideal dendron structure.
Hyperbranched polymers are dendritic polymers that contain high levels of non-ideal irregular branching arrays as compared with the more nearly perfect regular structure dendrimers. Specifically, hyperbranched polymers contain a relatively high number of irregular branching arrays in which not every repeat unit contains a branch juncture. Consequently, hyperbranched polymers may be viewed as intermediate between linear polymers and dendrimers. However, they are dendritic because of their relatively high branch-juncture content per individual macromolecule.
The preparation and characterization of dendrimers, dendrons, dendrigrafts, and hyperbranched polymers, is well known. Examples of dendrimers and dendrons, and methods of synthesizing the same are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,466; 4,558,120; 4,568,737; 4,587,329; 4,631,337; 4,694,064; 4,713,975; 4,737,550; 4,871,779 and 4,857,599. Examples of hyperbranched polymers and methods of preparing the same are set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,301. Some dendritic polymers are also commercially available. For example, 2-, 3- and 4-generation hyperbranched polyester polyols may be obtained from Perstorp Polyols, Inc., Toledo, Ohio.
More generally, dendritic polymers or macromolecules are characterized by a relatively high degree of branching (DB), which is defined as the number average fraction of branching groups per molecule, i.e., the ratio of terminal groups plus branch groups to the total number of terminal groups, branch groups and linear groups. For dendrimers, the degree of branching is one. For linear polymers the degree of branching approaches zero. Hyperbranched polymers have a degree of branching that is between that of linear polymers and ideal dendrimers. The dendritic polymers used in this invention preferably have a degree of branching which is at least equal to 0.1, more preferably greater than 0.4, and most preferably greater than 0.5.
Oligomers of the first and second components have relatively low molecular weight, then build molecular weight (and strength) by a step-growth process of the oligomers, through the pendent crosslinkable, reactive functional groups. As result of the relatively low molecular weight, the oligomers are easily processable in operations such as coating, spraying, extrusion and injection molding, because of the low melt viscosity prior to crosslinking, and without the need for solvents, plasticizers or viscosity modifiers. With the present oligomers, the slope of the logxe2x80x94log plot of viscosity vs. molecular weight (Mn) is about 1, whereas for high molecular weight polymers the slope is 3.4. The oligomers of the present invention provide processability, then crosslinking of the oligomers provides the needed physical properties such as toughness, hardness, impact resistance and others that are manifested in the cured state. Unless otherwise indicated molecular weight will refer to number average molecular weight.
The molecular weight of the oligomer is less than 100,000, preferably less than 20,000, and more preferably less than 5,000 g/mol. Above this molecular weight the viscosity of the oligomer is such that coating is very difficult without the use of solvents, viscosity modifiers or plasticizers. If desired, higher molecular weight polymers may be blended with lower molecular weight oligomers so that the mixture has a viscosity of 500 to 10,000 cPs at 22xc2x0 C. Oligomers of the first and second components have a degree of polymerization generally less than about 300. The greater than expected viscosity (for polymers having a degree of polymerization greater than 300), is attributed to entanglements of polymer chains. It has been shown empirically that polymers or oligomers with less than 300 repeat units are not entangled. Prior to the present invention, unentangled polymers have been shown to be processible but they have low strength.
Molecular weight may be controlled through the use of chain transfer agents, including mercaptans, disulfides, carbon tetrabromide, carbon tetrachloride, and others such as are known in the art. Useful chain transfer agents also include cobalt chelates, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,680,352 and 4,694,054, and oligomeric chain transfer agents as exemplified by 
wherein each R is a lower alkyl group or a functional group (as previously described) and n is a number typically less than 10, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,826 and 5,773,534.
As previously described, the composition of the present invention comprises a first oligomer component with a plurality of pendent functional groups, a second component with a plurality of pendent co-reactive functional groups (which may also be either a second oligomer or a dendritic polymer), and optionally a catalyst. The physical form of the composition may be a viscous liquid or low melting solid or a powder, which is related to the glass transition temperature and the molecular weight. The glass transition temperature and molecular weight of the components may be adjusted to obtain compositions having desired properties useful for a myriad of applications ranging from hot-melt adhesives to protective films. Liquid oligomers may be obtained if the glass transition temperature of the oligomer component (or the melting point of the dendritic polymer) is below ambient temperature and the molecular weight of the oligomer component is below entanglement molecular weight (i.e. a degree of polymerization of less than about 300). Low melting solids may be obtained when the Tg is at or below ambient temperature. Powders may be obtained when the Tg is above ambient temperature.
The first oligomer may be prepared (e.g., by solution polymerization followed by isolation) and then combined with a separately prepared second component. Any residual monomer and/or solvents used in the preparation are generally removed by conventional techniques such as distillation, vacuum evaporation, etc. Depending on the type of coating process to be used, the relative amounts of the oligomer(s) or dendritic polymers can vary greatly. The polymerizations may be conducted in the presence of suitable solvents such as ethyl acetate, toluene and tetrahydrofuran that are unreactive with the functional groups of the components of the first and second components.
Polymerization can be accomplished by exposing the component monomers to energy in the presence of a photoinitiator. Energy activated initiators may be unnecessary where, for example, ionizing radiation is used to initiate polymerization. These photoinitiators can be employed in concentrations ranging from about 0.0001 to about 3.0 pbw, preferably from about 0.001 to about 1.0 pbw, and more preferably from-about 0.005 to about 0.5 pbw, per 100 pbw of the composition.
The coatable oligomer composition is prepared by combining the two components containing the first oligomer, the second component and optionally a catalyst. Partial conversion of the two components may be necessary to achieve a thickened solution exhibiting a coatable viscosity of from about 500-10,000 cPs at 22xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 750 to 7500 cPs.
In general, the order of addition is conducted so as to minimize the reaction between the reactive and co-reactive functional groups prior to coating and thus maximize the useful shelf life or xe2x80x9copen timexe2x80x9d, i.e. the time during which the composition is processed and applied to a substrate. In the case of an adhesive, once the open time has been exceeded, a second substrate cannot be readily bonded to the first substrate. Long open times are generally preferred. Shelf life refers to the amount of time the oligomer composition may be stored without premature gelation.
To avoid premature gelation it is generally advantageous to avoid having both reactive and co-reactive groups on the first oligomer component, or having both reactive and co-reactive groups on the second component. If the reactive and co-reactive groups are not highly reactive, i.e. do not react at appreciable rates at either ambient temperature or in the absence of a step-growth initiator, then one may accommodate the reactive and co-reactive groups on the first oligomer component. Similarly, if the relative concentrations of either the reactive or co-reactive function groups are low, then the two will not react at appreciable rates and gelation may be avoided. However, where the two do react at significant rates, gelation may be avoided by adding one of the components just prior to coating.
As is apparent to one skilled in the art, a portion-wise or sequented additional of the monomers may be deserved in order to effectively incorporated the monomers with different reactivity ratios, or to minimize the premature gellation. For example, in order to prevent premature reaction between hydroxy and azlactone functional groups. The oligomer(s) may be prepared by sequential addition in which a mixture of a monomer containing a reactive functional group and other non-functional group containing monomers, is partially polymerized, then a monomer containing a co-reactive functional group is added, then further polymerizing the mixture.
Alternatively, one or more of the reactive functional groups may be converted to a xe2x80x9cprotected functional groupxe2x80x9d to render it temporarily unreactive or blocked. The protective groups may then be removed, either by thermal means, photochemical means, or by means of a selective reagent that reacts with the protective groups, but is otherwise unreactive with other moieties of functional groups in the composition. For example, hydroxyl groups may be converted to trimethylsilyl groups, processed as desired, then the protective trimethylsilyl group released by treatment with a fluoride reagent to allow crosslinking. The selection and use of protective groups is described in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, T. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, eds., 3rd edition, Wiley Interscience, N.Y, N.Y., 1999. Thus, at least one of the reactive and co-reactive functional groups may be protected functional groups.
The oligomer composition may be coated onto a substrate at useful and relatively time-stable thicknesses ranging from 25-500 micrometers or more. Stable thicknesses are necessary to maintain the desired coating thickness prior to reaction of the oligomer composition to form the crosslinked composition. Coating can be accomplished by any conventional means such as roller, dip, knife, or extrusion coating.
A preferred method of preparing a crosslinked article comprises partial conversion of the reactive and co-reactive functional groups to form linkages between the first and second components, coating the partially converted oligomer composition onto a substrate (such as a tape backing) and then further conversion of the reactive and co-reactive functional groups to obtain a fully crosslinked material. Partial conversion provides a coatable mixture of the first and second components.
The crosslinked composition is characterized as a polymer having a first oligomer chain having the residue of two or more pendent, functional groups chemically linked to the residue of two or more co-reactive functional groups that are pendent from a second component. At least one of the two components must have greater than two functional groups on average to achieve crosslinking. Preferably each oligomer chain comprises an acrylate oligomer chain. Thus, during exposure to thermal energy, the functional group reacts with a second, co-reactive functional group pendent from a second oligomer chain or dendritic polymer to form a crosslink (linkage) between the chains. The preferable molecular weight between crosslinks (Mc) will vary depending on application, where materials having higher (Mc) are generally softer. For example, for pressure-sensitive adhesives, the present crosslinked composition has effective molecular weight between crosslinks, (Mc), of greater than or equal to 1,000 and preferably greater than 3,000. Effective molecular weight between crosslinks (Mc), may be measured by dynamic mechanical analysis.
The number and concentration of pendent functional groups that are pendent from oligomer chains may easily control the degree of crosslinking. In general, the smaller the Mc, the lower the elasticity and hence harder the film. On the other hand, films having a lower degree of crosslinking exhibit greater flexibility. Use of a stoichiometric excess of a component containing a functional group or a co-reactive functional group may be useful to achieve control the extent of reaction between the reactive and co-reactive functional groups, under the above specified conditions, and thereby control the Mc. Stoichiometric excesses of even 10-fold represent minor amounts on a comparative weight basis relative to the whole composition.
Step-growth catalysts may be used to enhance rates of reaction between reactive and co-reactive functional groups and to effect the crosslinking of the components. Metal catalysts such as dibutyltin dilaurate and dibutyltin diacetate are effective with alcohol-isocyanate combinations. Strong acids such as ethanesulfonic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and methanesulfonic acid are useful with azlactone-alcohols and with the anhydride-alcohols. Effective concentrations of the catalytic agents are from 0.01 to 5.00 weight percent based on the concentration of the stoichiometrically limiting reactant. Strong bases include 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene (DBN), and N-methyl-1,5,7-triazabicyclo[4.4.0]dec-5-ene (MeTBD).
In addition to the ingredients mentioned above, the oligomer composition may include certain other materials such as pigments, plasticizers, tackifiers and reinforcing agents. However, the addition of any such material adds complexity and hence expense to an otherwise simple, straightforward, economical composition and process and is not preferred except to achieve specific results.